There are presently available, a number of different types of hole forming devices for cutting through the lids of different types of cans. These known devices are generally quite efficient when the can lid is metallic and will sustain substantial pressure at one spot on the lid without collapsing the remainder of the lid. However, there are some lids such as those found on coffee cups which will not stand up to the types of pressures applied by these standard can punches. For example, anyone who has tried to push an object through a coffee cup lid will appreciate that the entire lid will often crack before there is any penetration due to the springiness of the lid resulting from its flexibility which is required to properly place the lid on the coffee cup.
In order to drink coffee from the cup with the lid still in position, many people attempt to tear a section of the lid away at the edge of the cup. This feat is extremely difficult to accomplish without unduely tearing the lid or spilling coffee from the cup.